


More Than Just A Kiss

by xNamikaze



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamikaze/pseuds/xNamikaze
Summary: Jonghyun is trying to play matchmaker for Minho and Kibum by hanging mistletoe all around the dorm. It ends up with Jonghyun making out with Jinki by the end of the night.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23
Collections: Winter of SHINee





	More Than Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for the Winter of SHINee event ~ I had a lot of fun writing this prompt and I'd also like to thank the prompter for bringing this prompt into existence, I hope I did it justice!  
> A special thanks to my friends for always supporting me ❤

Christmas was the most wonderful time of the year and Jonghyun’s favorite holiday. Luckily for him, it was happening now and as per every year, he felt the inevitable sense of warmth, happiness and togetherness sweep over him and cling on until after the new year. These feelings are what drove him to act on his suspicion that two of his close friends, who also happened to be his bandmates, had feelings for one another so Jonghyun took it upon himself to make something happen between them. 

  
It was clear to anyone who had eyes that Minho and Kibum were fighting some sort of sexual tension between them. Their love/hate relationship was as clear as a crisp day too and blindingly obvious to anyone who observed them. Jonghyun was the sort of person who delighted in seeing his friends happy, it warmed his heart. Maybe Kibum and Minho would go into the new year as a couple as all they needed was a little friendly nudge of sorts just for encouragement. 

  
SHINee had a week off, no single interview, performance or fan signing on the schedule, it was all empty much to their relief. Being Christmas and all that, the most traditional thing to do was to have a costume-themed Christmas party which made Jonghyun think of a plan with such precision and dedication that you’d be forgiven for thinking it was some military strategy.

  
It was the morning before the Christmas party and Jonghyun was gradually coming back out of a lovely sleep, the sun was shining through the window giving his otherwise pale skin a beautiful golden glow. 

  
A small yawn left his lips while lifting his arms above his head in a long stretch, soaking up the warmth of the sun rays and smiling evilly at how an idea had come to him during his slumber. It was brilliant, easily the best plan his cunning little mind had conjured up. So cunning...that he simply had to share it with Taemin and Jinki, his future partners in crime. Don’t tell anyone that he had a secret weapon to get them into his plan, he just had to use it if they refused. 

  
The big masterplan that he had thought up was to place mistletoe all over their dorm, making the inevitable kiss unescapable. Maybe, just maybe...this would give Minho and Kibum both the confidence and inspiration required to confess their love to one another and live happily ever after. Jonghyun was almost sure his plan wouldn’t fail and with that, he jumped out of bed, grabbed a towel, his clothes and skipped towards the bathroom with a new-found excitement to plan everything out. 

  
After washing, he pulled on a dark pair of blue jeans with a belt, a white shirt, and a blue jacket. Jonghyun grinned as he combed through the fluff on his head and give himself the once over in the mirror, feeling very good about himself today with his recently dyed pink hair. Reaching for the door handle made his heart race with even more thrill as he recapped his foolproof plan. 

  
Ripping the unsuspecting door from its hinges, he strolled into the hallway towards Taemin’s open door and in one mighty leap landed onto his bandmates bed, startling the poor younger man out of his sleep.

  
‘’Taetaetae!’’ Jonghyun grabbed his arm, ‘’I have this perfect plan to get Key and Minho together!’’ He yelled all gleeful with sparkling Mocha eyes and a bright smile that would put the stars to shame. ‘’W-whut?’’ Taemin responded completely confused, voice thick with sleep, eyes barely open as he tried to focus on his bandmate who was too hyper for his taste so early in the morning. 

  
‘’Wake up lazy bum! It’s time to play matchmaker!’’ the Vocalist commanded and proceeded to drag poor Taemin from his warm comfortable bed, ignoring the pained groans of mental anguish at being woken up so unceremoniously. ‘’Meet me in Jinki’s room! Cheers!’’ Unable to contain his excitement, Jonghyun released Taemin’s arm and left him abandoned and cold on the plush carpet before bounding off through the door towards his next victim.

  
Taemin let out a long-suffering sigh, ‘’Who gave him the last piece of the Candybar yesterday?’’ that person was going to get a kick in the ass if he found out who made Jonghyun high on sugar. The younger man eventually climbed to his tired feet and trudged his way into the hallway where he followed the excitable yelps of Jonghyun yelling at Jinki. 

  
Leaning against the wooden door frame, Taemin watched while rubbing his face as Jonghyun leaped once again onto Jinki’s bed and started shaking him awake. "Jinki! wake up...jinki!...jinki!....jinkijinkijinkijinki!" he cried out with the biggest grin he could muster upon his face.

  
‘’I have a plan! We need mistletoe!!..and lots of it!’’ He finally revealed which earned him a confused frown from Taemin while Jinki refused to open his tired eyes and instead pulled the blanket over his head to block out the cute noises. He didn’t want to feel the urge to molest Jonghyun so early in the morning.

  
The one-year younger man didn’t agree with the action and yanked the blanket harshly from Jinki’s grasp with a quick sniff to the fabric without anyone noticing. Jinki’s scent was just so comforting, he quickly shook his head as he heard Taemin’s voice from the direction of the doorway. ‘’Mistletoe?...but why?’’ He asked as he fought back a yawn and scratched the back of his head instead. 

  
Jonghyun grinned, ‘’It’s gonna make Minho and Kibum kiss! Don’t you see??... It’s perfect! If we cover the dorm in it then they kiss, confess their love and Boom!... happily ever after.’’ Jonghyun babbled with energy matching that of a bubbly puppy. 

  
Taemin leaned his head against the door frame and closed his eyes to rest while thinking over Jonghyun’s idea. Jinki, on the other hand, didn’t even have to consider it. ‘’No...you do it. I’m going back to sleep.’’ He replied, nosing his pillow only to be suddenly interrupted by the smaller man flipping him onto his back. ‘Time to bring out my secret weapon.’ Jonghyun thought as he gazed at Jinki with his adorable, impossible to resist big puppy eyes. 

  
‘’Jonghyun...stop…’’ Jinki warned weakly, unable to look away from the heart-warming sight that instantly made him feel like he wanted to protect Jonghyun. The puppy eyes only intensified as a lower lip jutted out at the same time, ‘’Pleeeeease Jinki-Hyung?’’ Jonghyun pleaded cutely until Jinki had no choice but to give in and accept his part in the plan. 

  
‘’No…’’

  
‘’Pretty pleaaase with a chicken on top?’’ Jonghyun fluttered his eyelashes for extra measure. Rolling his eyes, the other sighed and finally asked, ‘’Alright, alright, fine!...what can I do?’’ With a smirk, the Vocalist thought for a moment before finally coming upon an idea. 

  
‘’Well...we need to go shopping first!’’ He began before hugging Jinki, wrapping his arms loosely around the older man’s shoulders. ‘’Thank you Hyung!’’ the smaller man chirped as a second later, strong arms curled around his waist. ‘’Y-yeah...no problem.’’ Jinki gulped as his body reacted to the softness of Jonghyun’s skin against his own and the warm puffs of breath against the side of his neck. 

  
Jonghyun pushed away from him, jumping off the bed with glee. ‘’I will meet you two in the kitchen!’’ and then he was gone like a whirlwind of blue/white and pink. Taemin looked back at Jinki with a raised eyebrow, silently questioning what the hell just happened. Jinki shrugged, just as baffled as the younger was and fell back on the bed with a tired sigh.   
  


~**~

  
Kibum and Minho were already in the kitchen as Jonghyun had his whole episode with Jinki and Taemin. He was happily humming under his breath, munching on rice with eggs and bacon, Kibum seemed to be in a good mood to even consider making them this tasty breakfast. 

  
Jinki and Taemin soon joined them and small talk naturally progressed between them all until the big question came. ‘’What are you all doing today?’’ the Feline man eyed Jinki, Taemin and Jonghyun up, Minho probably already told him about his plans. 

  
Jonghyun’s mouth dropped open, eyes wide in panic before looking at Jinki who mirrored his expression. He didn’t think this far, what was he going to tell Kibum and Minho! They shouldn’t know about his master plan! ‘’U-Uhm uhmmn’’ He stammered, shrinking in his seat as Kibum was focusing his attention on him now. ‘’Are you sick?’’ Jonghyun quickly shook his head before Kibum could do anything like babying him by playing the mother-hen.

  
‘’Don’t worry Key-Hyung, we’re going shopping.’’ Taemin smoothly intervened, eating his food as if nothing was wrong with the question. ‘’Shopping? What for?’’ Kibum asked in confusion before taking a bite out his bacon, ‘’I already bought everything for the party.’’ 

  
Taemin smirked, ‘’Getting some extra wine as I invited the Exo-members.’’ Signing in disbelief, Kibum placed a hand on his forehead, ‘’Lee Taemin, how big do you think the dorm is? We already invited the Suju members.’’ The younger shrugged and looked at Jonghyun who nodded in approval.

  
‘’Okay I’m going with you guys.’’ the Feline man stated as he was done with his food and stood up to make himself ready. ‘’NO!’’ Jonghyun yelped, resulting in everyone to jump in shock. ‘’I-i m-mean…’’ He coughed, ‘’Wouldn’t you rather decorate the place?’’ 

  
Kibum blinked, arms crossing as he smelled something fishy going on. ‘’Why are Taemin and you acting odd, what’s going on?’’ Jonghyun nervously laughed, his brain a jumbled mess as he tried to come up with an excuse, his face was getting redder by the second and the only thing he could do was direct big eyes at Jinki.

  
Jinki gave in almost immediately. ‘’I think it’s faster if you and Minho decorate the dorm, you can give Minho directions as he’s tall enough to hang garlands in places that Jonghyun wouldn’t be able to reach.’’ 

  
Jonghyun flashed a thankful grin towards Jinki before he realized what the older was implying. ‘’Hey!’’ Minho smirked and leaned back in his chair whilst patting his full stomach, ‘’Good idea Hyung, Jonghyun probably needs to bring a chair, we’ll be busy decorating all night if he has to drag it all around.’’ 

  
The smaller man glared before a small idea had him grab his Chopsticks and flick a piece of egg into Minho’s direction, successfully hitting him in the smug face. ‘’Why you!’’ Minho growled. 

  
Kibum spread his arms between them, ‘’Enough guys! It’s better if you three go shopping, I don’t want to clean after a food fight before the party starts.’’ Everyone didn’t dare to argue with him, grumbling their agreements instead as they stood up to clean the dishes then split into two groups and went their separate ways.   
  


~**~  
  


‘’So...it’s a costume party?’’ Taemin made sure he heard right and Jonghyun nodded in confirmation, a box full of mistletoe in his arms. ‘’Yep, Kibum and Minho got their costume already, and look we’re gonna buy our own now.’’ He gestured towards a costume store with mannequins standing in the windows portraying a Vampire, Santa, and a Princess. 

  
The three men made their way across, weaving past people and hoping no fans would stop them for they were on a quest. Once inside, Jonghyun left his mistletoe box on the floor near his feet, sliding it along with his foot as he browsed through the various costumes that hung on a rail. 

  
Taemin took the opposite side and conducted his search there while Jinki was tasked with accessories once the costumes had been selected. ‘’Remind me again what we need to do,’’ Jinki asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around at the brightly colored garments. 

  
‘’Okay well, we need to put the mistletoe up first then once everything is ready we just need to lure them both under the same piece of mistletoe and hopefully, nature will take its course,’’ Jonghyun explained while holding up a reindeer outfit and studying Jinki’s body. ‘’Here Hyung...you take this and see if it fits.’’ 

  
Jinki sighed and accepted it while heading off in search of a changing room. ‘’Ha...I’m wearing this!’’ Taemin announced with a smirk as he held up a costume of a giant Candy cane. Jonghyun’s eyes widened at the sight and he couldn’t help but grin, ‘’Alright…but how are you gonna walk and stuff?’’ He asked but Taemin shrugged. 

  
‘’Who cares? I get to be a Candy cane!...I’m getting it.’’ He declared before following Jinki. Jonghyun shook his head and fished out a red and green elf costume and shrugged. ‘’A little tight at bottom but it will do.’’ He grunted while picking up the box and going after his friends.

  
Jinki came out proudly wearing his reindeer outfit which was just a onesie with an extra fluffy tummy and hood. He pulled the hood up and beamed in approval before doing a little victory dance as he watched himself in the mirror. 

  
Taemin left the changing room and rolled his eyes, hip pumping Jinki out of the way to study himself in his Candy cane outfit, careful to ensure he was not taken out by one of Jinki’s flailing limbs. ‘’Nice tail Jinki-Hyung!’’ Jonghyun teased as he appeared behind them both and playfully grabbed the little brown tail on the back of Jinki’s onesie, making him squeal with surprise. 

  
As Taemin looked at Jonghyun, he noticed the other still hadn’t let go of the tail. With a raised eyebrow he returned to his reflection, thinking nothing of it. ‘’I like this...like...I’d wear this all year after our schedules, it’s so soft, I could just sleep in it forever,’’ Jinki admitted as he rubbed the furry belly of his onesie. 

  
Jonghyun released Jinki’s tail and watched himself in the mirror while putting on his little elf hat with massive ears. ‘’Hm...I dunno...I kinda want a reindeer Onesie too now.’’ He mumbled with a frown and a slight pout, clearly not feeling the red and white tights and crazy shoes. 

  
Jinki looked over at him and his eyes slid down to Jonghyun’s legs, taking note of how defined all the muscles looked in those tights, not to mention smooth and kissable. Jinki’s eyes darkened with a sudden yearning ‘’Your legs look great though.’’ He complimented with a husky tone in his voice that wasn’t there before. 

  
He poked Jonghyun’s thigh with the tip of his finger whereas Taemin watched this in the mirror and fought back a smirk, now realizing that perhaps there was something between these two as well. 

  
‘’How about I go see if they have another onesie then?’’ He offered and before either could reply, Taemin had begun waddling away to begin his search, not caring one bit about going around dressed as a Candy cane. He ignored the looks he got from the staff and merrily browsed the racks of costumes and making sure to allow Jinki and Jonghyun time to flirt their little asses off. 

  
It wasn’t long before Taemin found another Reindeer onesie with a triumphant noise and shuffled back to the changing area just in time to see Jonghyun rub the fluffy tummy on Jinki’s Onesie with a grin. ‘’Baha...rub ma bellyyy,’’ Jinki smirked jokingly while sticking his tummy out, causing Jonghyun to chuckle loudly. 

  
Taemin cleared his throat, the guys turned and looked at him in surprise. He held up the second Onesie and nodded at Jonghyun. ‘’Found one!’’ He said, clearly happy and proud of his successful search. Jonghyun walked over quickly and snatched the onesie away with an even bigger grin than before. 

  
‘’Thanks, Taeminnie.’’ The Pink-haired man chirped and skipped over to the changing room, eagerly shimmering out of his Elf costume. In his excitement, he forgot to lock the door when he closed it which caused the door to be slightly agape. 

  
Jinki noticed this and raised an eyebrow while leaning back a little to peer inside for a better look, studying Jonghyun’s slender body, the outline of a muscular back and his tight little ass before returning his gaze to the mirror and adjusted his hood, blissfully unaware that Taemin had caught him peeping in on Jonghyun. 

  
Within moments, Jonghyun flew out of his changing room and leaped over to Jinki. ‘’Look! Twinsies!’’ He yelled excitedly as Jinki stared at him in awe, the onesie was big on his tiny frame, his pink bangs were gently falling into his big brown orbs and he had the cutest smile on his face. 

  
Jinki wrapped his arms around him, Jonghtun returned the hug as they both wiggled and made several little jumps, watching themselves in the mirror with absolute glee. Taemin saw this happening from the little cut out square that his face peeked through on the Candy cane and was quite sure now that there was no way these guys didn’t like each other. 

  
‘’...You guys are weird.’’ He mumbled with a teasing grin as he smoothed out his costume. ‘’Says the guy dressed as a Candy cane.’’ Jonghyun joked. Jinki chuckled and tightened his hold ever so slightly around Jonghyun’s waist. ‘’Whatever, come on...let’s buy these and eat some cake!’’ Taemin concluded while Jinki and Jonghyun nodded in agreement.   
  


~**~

  
The day came to an end and although Jonghyun was thoroughly wiped out, his excitement was bubbling and he found it impossible to sleep. He decided to visit the leader as he had a King-sized bed, easy for two people to sleep in and still have space between them. 

  
He crept out of his soft bed and padded along the carpet, ever so carefully opening the door to ensure no creak could be heard. He observed the halls, looking left a right then silently made his way to Jinki’s room when he thought the coast was clear.

  
Quietly opening the door, he stepped into the darkroom with the only noise coming from an open window where the curtains were dancing in the wind. Sneaking over to the bed, Jonghyun climbed carefully on top. The soft blankets sliding under his knees gave him the urge to dive underneath straight away as he sat on his knees and looked over at the resting Jinki who had yet to fall properly asleep.

  
‘’...What is it Jonghyun?’’ Jinki sighed without opening his eyes, he could sense which bandmate it was, years of living and being around the same guys gave Jinki a sixth sense. 

  
‘’I can’t sleeeep!’’ Jonghyun quietly whined and gently poked Jinki’s arms a few times to ensure the older man’s attention was on him. ‘’Can I stay with you?...please?’’ He asked sweetly, making his voice sound all cute, small and innocent. 

  
He heard Jinki groan with uncertainty and bit his bottom lip with concern as he waited for an answer. Jinki considered his unspoken attraction for Jonghyun and wasn’t so sure that this was a good idea. How would it make him react having the pink-haired man here in bed with him? What if he got an erection?...and Jonghyun accidentally felt it? 

  
The thought alone made his cheeks flush as he curled into a tight ball. ‘’No, go back to bed,’’ Jinki grumbled and yanked the blankets over himself. Jonghyun’s eyes traveled downwards as his face fell, the disappointment and hurt written all over it. 

  
Jinki dared to look over and almost cursed himself for rejecting Jonghyun’s request. At times like this, Jonghyun looked like a weak, wounded and vulnerable little puppy. Jinki just didn’t have the heart to say no but before he could express his change of mind, Jonghyun placed his hands on the bed and began to step off.

  
He halted when a warm comforting hand curled around his forearm. ‘’Wait…’’ Jinki paused, the pink haired-man looked up at him with the same hurtful look and Jinki winced, feeling more like a dick now. ‘’Actually...you can stay.’’ He relented and found himself grinning as Jonghyun’s face lit up and he beamed back at him before diving under the covers.

  
Warmth instantly surrounded him and he shuffled up to Jinki in the means of lightly cuddling him while wiggling down more and nestling under the blankets. Jinki smiled warmly when he felt Jonghyun’s body so close with his arms clasped around him like a Koala. 

  
He just couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Jonghyun in return and slide him along the bed so their bodies were pressed completely together. ‘’Night…’’ Jonghyun whispered to Jinki as he nuzzled his face against him. ‘’Goodnight…’’ Jinki whispered back, tangling their legs as they both closed their eyes and descended into sleep, unaware of a peeking face at the door.

  
Taemin had awoken to fetch a glass of water when he heard the low voices in Jinki’s room and wondered who was visiting Jinki this late so he went to investigate. He saw the pair cuddling in Jinki’s bed and smiled fondly instead of his trademark mischievous smirk and silently left for the kitchen, just knowing there was no doubt whatsoever that they had a thing for each other.   
  


~**~

  
The following day all too quickly forced itself upon the boys and before long it was time for the party. The Christmas decorations were up, food and drink set out and the sea of mistletoe hung from nearly every available space. 

  
Kibum was suspicious and he had every right to be, ‘’Why is there a mistletoe in my bedroom?’’ He deadpanned while setting plastic cups ready for those who want to drink punch. Jonghyun grinned over his shoulder, ‘’Oh you know...if someone wants to take it further than a kiss.’’ 

  
‘’Kim Jonghyun, don’t you dare put your drunken ass anywhere near my bed.’’ He wiggled his finger at the Pink-haired Reindeer sternly. Jonghyun held up his hands with an amused smirk, ‘’Don’t worry Bummie, my ass will be somewhere else entirely.’’

  
‘’I bet it will.’’ The Feline man muttered knowingly with a smirk of his own, Jonghyun’s smirk dropped and he blinked curiously, ‘’What does that mean?’’ Kibum ignored him and strutted away in his Cowboy outfit. 

  
‘’Bummieee!!’’ Jonghyun nagged and went after him, demanding answers until people filled the apartment gradually and he gave up. Soon the room was full of them dancing and talking with each other while Taemin kept a watchful eye over his bandmates.

  
He had formulated his own cunning little plan and instructed Minho and Kibum to try and get Jonghyun and Jinki under the mistletoe to make them kiss and hopefully confess. The two agreed to help for Taemin wasn’t the only one who had picked up vibes between Jonghyun and Jinki. So far...neither plan was successful and frustration rose in Jonghyun as he huffed with annoyance. 

  
He couldn’t see how it wasn’t working as he stood there against the kitchen counter with his drink but spotted Jinki talking to someone as he leaned against the doorway, very cooly for a fluffy reindeer.

The Pink-haired man lazily dragged himself over to Jinki with a pout and smiled briefly when he saw the random person leave as Jinki took a sip of his drink and scanned the apartment, his chocolate eyes falling upon the approaching Jonghyun.

  
‘’Jiinkkiiii...It’s not working and it’s taking forever!’’ Jonghyun whined as he stood there with his shoulders slumped. Jinki shuffled somewhat as the hardwood of the doorframe was beginning to become uncomfortable. He smirked at him and lifted his hand to tangle it with Jonghyun’s pink locks, ruffling it gently with a playful and cheeky grin.

  
‘’Awww…’’ He cooed sympathetically and was about to offer words of comfort before he was startled by Kibum’s voice. ‘’Jinki and Jonghyun are under the mistletoe!!’’ He yelled victoriously and pointed as everyone turned to look with wide eyes. 

  
Both guys looked up and sure enough, right before their eyes and hanging above them was a delicate branch of mistletoe, its white berries plump and luscious. Before either boy could react to their predicament, Minho reached up and snatched the mistletoe, holding it high above their heads so neither could grab it. 

  
Jonghyun gave it a good try though as he reached with one hand up trying to grab the plant with a frown and a pout but all he received was some amused chuckles from all around. ‘’Give it here you ass!’’ He stood on his tippy toes with both hands out as Minho held it high above his head,  
  
  
‘’Nope, rules are rules Jonghyunnie.’’ Minho teased and laughed as Jonghyun hit him a few times in his way of trying to get the Mistletoe down. ‘’Just you wait, I will get my revenge.’’ Jonghyun snarled, hoping to sound and look scary as he admitted defeat since he wasn’t tall enough to grasp it. 

  
For Minho, he was anything but scary, pink hair was in disarray and an embarrassing flush broke out over his skin whilst the antlers on his head were bouncing with his movements. Instead, Minho leaned in, ‘’Stop acting like you don’t want this.’’ He whispered before whirling him around and pushing him to Jinki. 

  
The Pink-haired Reindeer hesitantly looked over at Jinki who was looking around the room before meeting his gaze. The look Jinki sent him suggested they should just kiss and get it over with, Jonghyun’s eyes widened a little as if some unspoken language occurred between them as they both took a step closer. 

  
Still holding each other’s gaze, it was as though the rest of the room fell away, leaving only Jinki and Jonghyun together. Keeping their arms by their sides, Jinki was the first to lean in to initiate the kiss, closing his eyes when Jonghyun closed the gap between them and also closed his eyes. 

  
Their lips softly brushed together before Jinki fully committed and pushed his lips firmly onto Jonghyun’s, kissing him for the first time. Their hearts soared as a wave of feelings that had always been there stirred up to full effect. 

  
Still kissing, they couldn’t hear the various ‘aww’s’ that resonated gently from around the room. Jinki’s hand discreetly reached for Jonghyun’s, their fingers intertwining lovingly and Jonghyun gently squeezed his hand as their chaste kiss slowly gained passion.  
  


Licking Jonghyun’s bottom lip pulled an erotic moan from him, Jinki shuddered just from the noise alone. Grabbing his shapely hips and kissing him eagerly, the older guided the smaller man towards the wall where their bodies pressed together, kissing Jonghyun hard but also leaving him breathless. 

  
The kiss had switched to them making out against the wall as they tasted each other’s lips like a fine wine. Jonghyun took Jinki’s face between his hands and held him close, kissing him hungrily as their tongues met for the first time and fought for the upper-hand. 

  
Jinki grunted getting hot and bothered by all the noises their smacking lips let out not to mention the way Jonghyun’s body felt against his own, soft, warm and just ready to be fucked. Yes, Jinki would love to do that but it was just their first kiss, they had to take this thing slow, whatever this ‘thing’ between them was.

  
Slowly they began to pull apart reluctantly, staring deep into each other’s eyes, reading an unspoken confession of feelings in their shared gaze. Taemin broke the moment with a loud wolf whistle as others had already continued drinking and talking. 

  
Jinki turned away to glare at Taemin for ruining the moment whereas Minho skipped off dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow with the mistletoe to zap another unsuspecting couple with it. Kibum watched on with a small smile, it warmed him tenderly to see two people he greatly cared about at the very start of something that could be amazing.

  
Jonghyun cleared his throat then left Jinki’s side with nothing but a warm yet sheepish smile, Jinki looked back with keen but loving eyes as they hoped this wouldn’t be a one-time thing but a sign for something more.   
  


~**~

  
The rest of the night Jonghyun and Jinki avoided each other due to being uncertain what to do next or how they should handle the situation, were they a couple now or was it just a kiss? Everyone saw how that wasn’t some passing, casual kiss. No...there was so much more to it than that, their kiss was full of the purest and fiercest love. 

Keeping their distance, therefore, wasn’t exactly easier so the night was filled with stolen glances. Eventually, the party came to an end, the guests left and the music stopped, Jinki got rid of the final stragglers and put away the left-over food and drinks with the help of Minho.

  
Kibum, Jonghyun and Taemin grabbed some trash bags and began tiredly filling them with stuff to throw out since no one wanted to wake up to a messy and smelly dorm in the morning. After being released from his work, Jinki slammed the fridge door closed and trudged back to his bedroom then flopped onto his bed absolutely wiped out. 

  
As he lay there staring at the ceiling, his mind wandered back that kiss and how it made his heart beat like a sledgehammer with excitement. His stomach knotted at the thought of what will happen the next time he was face to face with the Vocalist.

  
Standing back up, he undressed and got in some comfy dark red pajama pants then climbed into bed and shuffled under the blankets, grabbing his reading glasses and his book, ‘Death In Paradise’ he licked his index finger and turned the page, ready to relax and dive into a murder mystery. 

  
‘’This is ridiculous.’’ Jonghyun sighed, bundling the last of the trash bags away into the hall, his body felt so heavy with sleepiness but there was just one last thing he had to do before succumbing to sleep.

  
Leaving the other guys in the kitchen and sneaking away to Jinki’s room, the Vocalist carefully knocked on the door then opened it without waiting for permission and smiled over at Jinki who looked up with surprise. ‘’Hey, Hyung…’’ Jonghyun murmured as he crept inside and closed the door then sheepishly walked over to the bed where Jinki sat with his book and glasses. 

  
‘’Everything okay?’’ Jinki asked with a straight face as Jonghyun sat on the edge of the bed. ‘’Yeah of course...I just..I just kinda wanted to talk about earlier…you know with the...kiss?’’ Jonghyun explained as he looked down at the blankets his hands were fiddling with so he didn’t have to face Jinki.

  
Jinki placed his book on the nightstand and rested his glasses on top of it, ‘’...Alright then, what’s on your mind?’’ He asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice as he sat up in bed and shuffled his body closer to his bandmate. 

  
It took Jonghyun a bit to reply as he needed to prepare himself for a possible rejection. ‘’Well, I just sorta wanted to make sure everything is alright between us.’’ Running slender fingers through his pink strands, he brushed the hood down the back of his head as he was still wearing his reindeer outfit. What he said wasn’t really what he truly wanted to say so he glared to the carpet. 

  
It was also what Jinki hadn’t expected to hear and his shoulders slumped in disappointment, was he the only one then feeling something during that kiss? ‘’Yeah, everything is great between us.’’ He replied, face-melting into that serious expression where he wasn’t smiling and his eyes were cold as he tried to mask the hurt while watching the Vocalist nod. 

  
‘’Good...I just didn’t want anything to be awkward between us.’’ Jonghyun affirmed with a half-smile, ‘’Just imagine what the fans would say if they sense trouble between us.’’ He laughed but stopped when he noticed Jinki wasn’t joining in, instead his head was tilted to the side with a slight frown. ‘’Why would it be awkward?’’ 

  
Jonghyun blinked before sighing heavily, maybe it was better to be honest with the older man and stop dancing around the subject. ‘’Because...I like you a lot.’’ He confessed and looked down, the fear of rejection made him nervous and it was also difficult to read Jinki at times so he couldn't guess even a tiny bit of what the older was thinking. 

  
For a moment the Brunette just stared as he took a moment to process the given information, though the corners of his mouth tugged up slightly into a smile. ‘’I like you too.’’ He replied which made the Pink-haired reindeer look up straight away with shock.

  
They both stared at one another in the dimly lit room since the only light in the room came from the lamp on the nightstand. Reaching out his hand, Jinki gently grabbed the sleeve of Jonghyun’s reindeer onesie, pulling him closer with a honeyed laugh. ‘’Come here you.’ 

  
Smiling shyly the younger obeyed and wrapped his arms around the leader, hugging him comfortingly as Jinki curled his own around his waist and closed his eyes as he took in the warmth that came from the Vocalist before they moved down on the bed, their heads comfortingly nestling in the pillow as the only noises in the room was that of soft breathing.

  
The moment was perfect as they no longer needed to worry about rejection and they could be finally together. Jonghyun turned on his side, allowing Jinki to spoon him securely and protectively while Jinki’s hand trailed up and down his body, from his tummy to his jaw which he ever so gently turned.

  
Leaning up and over Jonghyun, he decreased the distance between their faces, brushing his nose tenderly against Jonghyun’s before closing his eyes and pressing his lips against lips, kissing him as his hand kept his face in place. Jonghyun closed his mocha eyes and straight away kissed back, desperate to get as much of him as possible. 

  
Jinki felt the same desperate neediness as he kissed him firmer and licked his bottom lip to gain access into that hot cavern. With a groan, Jonghyun opened his mouth and pushed his tongue to meet Jinki’s, twisting and rubbing as their groans echoed around the room. 

  
The hand on his jaw left and settled on his hip instead, making sure to pull him even closer so his ass was pressed against Jinki’s bulge, they may not go for sex yet but that didn’t mean Jinki’s couldn’t have a bit of fun. 

  
Eventually, Jonghyun began to pull away much to Jinki’s displeasure as he grunted in protest making Jonghyun chuckle and oblige with a cheeky kiss before resting his head on the pillow. A little giggle followed when he felt Jinki’s soft lips press delicate kisses on his neck as their heart swelled with love for each other.

  
Jinki kissed his jaw-line, ‘’Want to go on a date tomorrow?’’ He asked quietly, stroking the smaller man’s tummy and chuckling at the fact that he was still wearing that fluffy reindeer costume. ‘’Hell yes!’’ came Jonghyun’s excited reply, with a fond laugh Jinki nestled his face against his neck and closed his eyes, feeling content as he held his whole world in his arms.

  
‘’We need to tell the guys too.’’ He pointed out. Jonghyun grunted and blew some hair from his face, ‘’I’m sure they know already but I agree.’’ The smaller man grinned, so devilishly handsome that Jinki had to kiss his cheek. ‘’What are you grinning about?’’ 

  
Jonghyun directed the smile at him, ‘’I’m sure Kibum is gonna freak out.’’ Jinki laughed, ‘’Minho is gonna say I told you so!’’ Jonghyun snickered under his breath, ‘’I’m pretty sure that will be Taemin, Minho is gonna tease us for the next 3 weeks.’’ Jinki couldn’t help but agree, it wouldn’t be surprising if their bandmates knew about their feelings before they did, their comrades were too observant for their own good.

  
‘’Well I don’t regret it, I love you.’’ 

  
Jonghyun laughed at his firm declaration and pecked his lips. ‘’I love you too.’’ 

  
‘’Who would have thought a Mistletoe would help bring us together?’’ Jinki mused, ‘’Your master plan failed though.’’ his tone showed that he was amused since they had been doing this to get Minho and Kibum together.

  
‘’I know Jinki-Hyung,’’ Jonghyun said tracing a finger over Jinki’s arm around his middle, not disappointed about it at all. ‘’There are more opportunities to get them together but let’s enjoy this different outcome.’’ He murmured gently, turning half-way to give Jinki one last passionate kiss before closing his eyes.

  
‘’As you wish,’’ Jinki whispered, pulling his boyfriend closer and cuddling him as much as he wanted. The pair soon fell asleep, remaining in each other’s arms all night long where they were meant to be.   
  



End file.
